


Daddy's Little Doll

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: “Do you want to play with that? Acting like you’re nervous? A virgin?” Yuuri’s hand cupped the cheek of Yuri’s ass, squeezing. “Do you want me to deflower you?”Yuri groaned, thighs pulsing at the thought. “I… I want to say no, and I want you to keep going anyway.”





	Daddy's Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> A bit more extreme than normal for me (and our boys!), so please mind the tags. Phayte and Francowitch were absolutely terrible (wonderful) influences re: Daddy kink. It's my first attempt and I don't think it lands quite right because I sort of conflated it with age play a lot. OH WELL can't have everything. 
> 
> Also: Folks on Tumblr were asking about Yuri's [improvised sounding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9124666/chapters/24121113) in ADKOC, so I wanted to follow up on it here.
> 
> Special thanks to verity for bearing through like 3 of the 5 total revisions/rewrites this went through. I am so glad it's over.

“What are these?”

Yuri plucked the container from Yuuri’s hands. It was filled with four different gauge steel rods, slightly tapered at one end, round steel balls at the other. They’d been rummaging through Yuri and Otabek’s toy bin on a whim, and Yuri had forgotten they were even in there.

“The first time Otabek put me in the cage, I uhm… well, I stuck something in my dick.” Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. “Otabek found out eventually. He wanted to try but wanted to be safer about it, so…”

“Wow,” Yuuri said, drawing out the thinnest sound. Yuri didn’t tell him it was the only one they’d ever used. “Do you like it?”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “It’s… pretty uncomfortable. Otabek uses it as a punishment sometimes, because he knows it hurts. I used to really hate it but now….” He swallowed. “I kind of look forward to it, now. I - I told you that, right?” Yuri glanced down at his lap. “… That sometimes I like it when it hurts?”

“Yeah, I know,” Yuuri said, his smile accepting, reassuring, loving. “You like being soft while people hurt you.”

Yuri’s shoulders tucked up to his ears. “Yeah.”

“… Do you want to try it with this?” Yuuri asked, holding out the sound. It was smooth and sleek, like an oversized pin-needle.

Yuuri watched Yuri’s hand curl between his legs, cupping the rigidity along the inside of his thigh. He nodded.

“Do you want to be soft?” 

Yuri bit his lip. “… do you remember the first time we were alone? I wanted you to test me, see if I could take you dry?” 

“Mhm.”

“You were Eros. I was Agape. You wanted to show me sexual love but I was… I was pretending to be pure and…” 

“… Reluctant?” 

Yuri’s cheeks went scarlet. 

Yuuri brushed his hand over Yuri’s shoulders, soothing him. “Do you want to play with that? Acting like you’re nervous? A virgin?” Yuuri’s hand cupped the cheek of Yuri’s ass, squeezing. “Do you want me to deflower you?” 

Yuri groaned, thighs pulsing at the thought. “I… I want to say no and I want you to keep going anyway,” Yuri whispered all at once. “…but I know you don’t like that.”

Yuuri was quiet, thoughtful, scratching down Yuri’s spine. Yuri wanted to talk, to ask questions, to apologize, but he knew it wasn’t the time. He stayed quiet, waiting, lifting his back against Yuuri’s touch. 

“I don’t like being rough,” Yuuri said. 

“It doesn’t have to be rough,” Yuri said. “I won’t struggle against you. You can…. You can take care of me. Like…” Yuri’s cheeks couldn’t have gotten any darker. “Like you could be my daddy.” 

Yuri saw the twitch in Yuuri’s pants. Hoped.

“And you’d be my boy? Is that too close to your role for Otabek?”

Yuri considered. “Mm… maybe. I — what if I was your little doll again? And… you just bought me from the store, so I’m brand new… you have to break me in.”

Yuri pawed at Yuuri’s knee until he was allowed into his lover’s lap. 

“…we can try,” Yuuri said, arms cradling his Russian rival. “But I might have to stop.” 

“Any time,” Yuri said quickly. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said. Yuri was already changing. His proud ballet posture gave way to small shoulders, curious aggressive eyes turning demure and small. 

“So what am I going to do to you, my little doll?” Yuuri whispered, testing out the title as he kissed Yuri’s cheek. Yuri blushed, nuzzling back into Yuuri’s touch, breathing in the scent of his lover and letting it lull him into the safety of his role. 

“You have to teach me how to be good,” Yuri murmured, “even if it hurts.”

“Good for your new daddy?” Yuuri asked. 

Yuri nodded into Yuuri’s neck. “And all of his friends.” 

“Ahh…” Yuuri said. “Is that why I had to buy you? You must have been expensive; you look beautiful, little doll.”

Yuri looked so flustered, the embarrassment of trying out a new scene, of asking for it, and the way Yuuri’s Eros could just… make him feel helpless in the best possible way. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered, blushing as he tested the title. He mewled and buried his face into Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri gave him a tight squeeze. His hand slipped beneath Yuri’s shirt, roving over bare skin instead of the ragged designer material. “Let me look at your body, little doll, and see just how beautiful you are.” 

There was a shift, a wriggle, as Yuuri lifted up Yuri’s shirt. His mouth was suddenly so close to Yuri’s ear: “I want to make sure I got my money’s worth.” Besides the shudder of his spine, the Russian went still.

“Are you shy?” Yuuri asked. “You don’t have to be shy. All daddy’s friends are going to see your body soon.”

He tugged the material over Yuri’s head. Yuri crossed his arms over his stomach, cradling himself, hiding. Yuuri’s fingers slipped between Yuri’s arms, tickling his stomach, making Yuri laugh and curl around Yuuri’s hand. “You’re such a responsive little doll, still so sensitive.” Yuuri used a firm grip to pull away one of Yuri’s arms, extending it in front of him for inspection. 

“Look at your fingers,” Yuuri said, tracing each one with his own. “These are perfect for wrapping around a cock, or holding on to my shoulders while I take you.”

“Daddy’s cock?” Yuri mumbled with a blush. Yuuri grinned for a second, the silliness of it, lifting Yuri’s hand to his mouth and kissing his smile against Yuri’s palm.

“Yes,” Yuuri praised. He ran his hand up Yuri’s arm, to his collar, tracing beneath the warm metal. 

“And look at how pretty and pink your nipples are,” Yuuri said, pressing the inverted nub on Yuri’s chest, swiftly scrubbing his thumb against it until it hardened and popped out properly. “My friend Chris loves playing with nipples.”

Yuri was quiet but slack jawed, looking down at his chest, watching as Yuuri coaxed the other bud up as well. 

Yuuri’s hand fanned out on Yuri’s abdomen, cupping the muscles. “And look; you’ve got such a tight tummy. This’ll help keep you balanced when Daddy’s got his cock in you.” 

“Inside me?” Yuri trembled.

“Yes,” Yuuri said. He slid his hand underneath Yuri, cupping one of his cheeks, squeezing. “I can’t wait to see how beautiful your ass feels.” 

Yuuri’s hand came to the waist of Yuri pants, silently damning the row of tight buttons he had to get through. He pulled Yuri into his lap properly so he could use both hands, asking while he worked: “What did they teach you, little doll, before they put you up for sale?” 

Yuri held still, hands resting on Yuuri’s wrist. “They told me one day I’d have a new daddy who would buy me and take me home. I had to obey my new daddy no matter what he said, and do as I was told. Dolls are supposed to make their daddies feel good.” 

Yuuri finished with Yuri’s fly, and Yuri lifted his hips up so Yuuri could slide pants and underwear to the floor. Then they sat back, a very flush, naked skater in Yuuri’s lap.

“Daddy,” Yuri shuffled shyly, half hiding his body, half showing it off. “Do… do you like it, daddy?” He bit his lip, looking up at Yuuri through lidded lashes, and Yuuri nearly came then and there. 

“It’s beautiful, little doll.” He put his hand between Yuri’s legs, cupping his erection. 

“Look how big you got,” Yuuri said. He gave Yuri’s cock a few lazy strokes. He loved Yuri’s cock, and he let his thumb trace the veins all over again, rediscovering every inch. “You’re ready to play with daddy, aren’t you? Come on, little doll. Let’s get more comfortable.” 

Yuuri stood, and Yuri velcroed to his side, arms fastened at his waist. Yuuri took the thin sound and brought it - and his clingy doll - to the bed. 

“Lay down, beautiful doll,” Yuuri said. Yuri snuggled into Yuuri. 

“I want to stay with you, daddy,” Yuri said.

“Ok, ok,” Yuuri said. He leaned down and lifted Yuri into his arms, trying for the sake of the scene not to struggle. He laid Yuri out and crawled onto the bed with him, sitting up against the headboard. The lube was between the mattress and the headboard, and Yuuri dutifully started glazing the sound. 

“What’s that, daddy?” Yuri asked.

“Well… it’s going to help me train you,” Yuuri said. “Daddy bought you so that he could put different things inside of you, like his cock. This is kind of like a tiny cock, but it isn’t going to go in your bottom. Come here. Sit in Daddy’s lap.” 

Yuri, still tentative, moved obediently between Yuuri’s legs, his own zipped tight together.

Yuuri used the flat of his hand like a knife to separate them, rubbing Yuri’s inner thighs. 

“Open your legs,” Yuuri murmured. “Everyone’s going to want to see you. You have such a beautiful body, little doll. Don’t you want everyone to look at you?”

Yuri whimpered: “It feels funny.”

“That’s because you’re so exposed. It’s scary to know people could hurt you.” Yuuri used the side of his thumb to pet Yuri’s inner thigh. “But daddy and his friends will take care of you, even if it hurts a little bit. Go on. Spread your legs.” 

Yuuri kept petting, guiding Yuri’s body apart, and for a second the fantasy overtook him: he imagined this young virgin in his lap, this animate pleasure toy, bought and sold for sex. His doll was nervous yet so trusting, blindly obedient and loving towards his caretaker. Yuuri’s cock pulsed at that idea, and his hands curved to leave little pink streaks on Yuri’s inner thigh. 

“Ah! Daddy,” Yuri whimpered, but his body betrayed his enjoyment. 

“I’m sorry, little doll,” Yuuri said. “You’re just so beautiful.” He planted several quick kisses under Yuri’s jaw, his affection overtaking him for a moment before he refocused on the scene. Yuri’s legs were splayed apart, and Yuuri scooped up his ravenous red cock between them. 

“OK, my beautiful doll,” Yuuri said. “Do you see this little hole?” 

Yuri nodded. 

“I’m going to stick this inside you, so you know what it feels like.”

Yuri’s legs twitched like they were going to close again, but Yuuri held them apart. His fingertips peeled down the extra flesh of Yuri’s foreskin, and he swirled the lubed tip of the sound over the hole. 

“W-will it hurt?” Yuri asked, shaken.

“A little,” Yuuri said. “But I’m going to go slow for you, little doll.” 

Yuri shifted in apprehension, hands on Yuuri’s thighs. He pushed like he was trying to back away or melt into Yuuri’s chest, hide from the incoming sensation. Yuuri started to tease the two tiny lips open. 

“Daddy,” Yuri whimpered.

“Shhh…. It’s okay,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m here. Daddy’s got you. It’s going to be okay, little doll.”

The lips opened around the metal tip, the tiny thin cock. Yuuri held his forefinger against the underside of Yuri’s cock head, so he could feel the sound from below as he guided it inside. The lube gathered on the lips and dripped down onto his fingers.

Yuri’s body had gone stiff, toes arched back and splayed at the sensation. He started to whimper, fingernails digging into Yuuri’s thighs.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Yuri whispered. 

“Let’s stop for a moment,” Yuuri said. “See how far inside you it is already?” Yuuri tapped the underside of Yuri’s cock, only a centimeter below the head, where the hard vein of the sound ended. 

“It hurts,” Yuri repeated. 

“I know, beautiful doll,” Yuuri said, coaxing his hand up and down Yuri’s length. “Does this help make it better?”

A sniffle: “Yeah.”

“Good,” Yuuri said. He caressed the tension out of Yuri’s thighs, waited until his toes started to point instead of splay. “Okay, I’m going to push it in deeper now.”

“Please, Daddy, don’t,” Yuri mewled. 

“You’ll be okay; you’ll be just fine beautiful doll.” Yuuri soothed. He kissed Yuri’s cheek, then ever so carefully shifted Yuri so that he was leaning into the crook of Yuuri’s left arm. “There… that way, if you get scared or it hurts too much, you can hide in Daddy’s arm, okay?”

Yuri gave another apprehensive sniffle: “Thank you, Daddy.”

Yuuri pushed, and Yuri’s spine arched in pain, shoulder blades grinding against Yuuri’s arm. He gasped, and Yuuri pushed deeper still, and the first tear escaped and rolled down Yuri’s cheek. Yuri choked, face pressing into the crook of Yuuri’s arm.

“Shhh,” Yuuri whispered near Yuri’s ear. “Shhh… you’re such a good doll. You’re such a good little doll. You’re so beautiful and strong.” 

Yuri took a whimpering breath. His hips lifted and fell off of Yuuri’s lap, gyrating hopelessly to try and evade the pain blooming between his legs. 

“Stop, please, daddy,” Yuri whimpered, his voice cracking. 

“It’s almost inside you, little doll. I’ve got you. Go ahead and wrap your arms around me,” Yuuri said. He fought the urge to stop completely and cuddle Yuri to his chest and tell him, over and over, that he was loved. He felt Yuri’s warmth over his shoulders, felt Yuri clutching onto him, and he had to pause, holding the rod still inside Yuri’s cock, as his love for the boy overwhelmed him.

Yuri didn’t press. He stayed holding on to Yuuri’s shoulders, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck, and when he felt the little shiver down Yuuri’s spine he whispered, just under Yuuri’s ear: “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Sweet little doll,” Yuuri sighed, brushing his chin over Yuri’s hair. “You’re so perfect. Look at how fast you’re learning…” 

He started to lift the rod out again, ever so mindful of the angle and the lube as he began a tender fuck of Yuri’s urethra. Yuri was whimpering again, but not as loudly, not as hurt.

“This is what Daddy’s going to do to you when we play. Just like this,” Yuuri explained. “Only with my cock inside your bottom. See how it’s going in and out?”

Yuuri withdrew the metal sound a half inch, making Yuri shudder, and then pushed it down again.

“It hurts,” Yuri whispered. Yuuri could feel the dampness on his shoulder from Yuri’s crying.

“I know,” Yuuri said. “You’ll get used to it, I promise.”

Yuuri pushed the sound deeper. He savored Yuri’s gasp, felt guilty for savoring the gush of tears.

“Daddy’s going to push his cock in and out of you, just like this. It’s going to feel so good, little doll.”

Yuri watched it happen, staring at the red membrane within his cock. It flashed open every time Yuuri withdrew the sound, only to snap closed around the metal when he pushed it in again. In and out, in and out. Yuri’s hips trembled, spread open for Yuuri’s tender tortures. 

“Dolls are made for this, for their daddies to enjoy,” Yuuri explained, continuing the slow rhythm of the rod. He pushed it farther than he had before, made Yuri cry out again, and then he held it between two fingers and twisted. 

“Daddy!” Yuri yelped. 

“Does it hurt?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes!” Yuri cried out. 

“Let me help you,” Yuuri whispered, and his hand dropped to Yuri’s balls, massaging them, offering them feather light tickles, rolling them through his fingers until Yuri’s tearful whimpers cracked with pleasure.

“Do you want to feel how happy it makes me?” Yuuri asked. “Do you want to feel how much I love my little doll?”

Yuri looked so overwhelmed, breathing hard and flushed, but he nodded all the same. 

“Put your hand between my legs,” Yuuri said. “Feel.” 

With a swallow, still having his urethra tenderly fucked by the metal spine, Yuri dropped his hand to Yuuri’s lap. The sweatpant-covered dick pulsed up to meet his touch, and fear flashed in Yuri’s eyes. 

“It’s so big.”

“It’s ready for you. It’ll go inside your body just like this is going inside you,” Yuuri explained, the arm around Yuri coming to his hair, stroking it as Yuri snuggled into him. 

“But we have to finish this first,” Yuuri said, twirling the sound again. Yuri gasped and shook his head.

“No, daddy, please!” Yuri whimpered. “Don’t!” 

“Shh, just a little bit more,” Yuuri said. “Just a little bit more, beautiful doll.”

Yuuri continued twisting the sound as he pushed it in another inch. Yuri jerked in pain and clutched to Yuuri in desperation.

“Please! Please! Daddy! No more!” 

“Almost, beautiful doll, you’re almost there, I promise” Yuuri reassured. His fingertip found the hardness of the sound through Yuri’s cock. When it was finally embedded it would be through the entire organ, a centimeter or so buried in the root underneath.

Another push and the metal ball at the end of the sound kissed Yuri’s cock head. Yuuri held it there with his fingertip and cuddled Yuri to his chest, letting him cry. It was always so evocative, seeing Yuri cry. Yuuri wanted to sooth him, to take care of him, but he also loved those tears and wanted to lick them off of Yuri’s face, from the corner of his eye, savor every innocent drop. 

“Is it in?” Yuri finally asked, throat tight. 

“Yes. It’s all inside you, beautiful doll,” Yuuri said. He twisted the ball gingerly, thrust ever so slightly, so that Yuri could feel the metal all the way down his cock. Yuri gasped, nails biting into Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“I want to keep it inside of you while I test your body, okay?” Yuuri asked. He wanted to get the metal attachment that locked behind Yuri’s cock head, but Yuri wasn’t about to let Yuuri move. He was deep into his vulnerability, still trembling, faintly crying. Yuuri couldn’t leave his sub like that. 

He was close enough to reach the nightstand. There was an old, probably useless package of condoms in the back of the drawer. Yuuri ripped one open and slid it over Yuri’s cock. The latex was tight around Yuri’s engorged flesh, and it would prevent the sound from escaping.

Yuri’s hips pumped into the air, undulating in agony, but there was no way for him to get away from the metal rod. Much like his chastity belt, he could thrust and gyrate and buck his hips, but the device was locked to him, immovable and inescapable.

“Feel me again, little boy,” Yuuri said. When Yuri shook his head, still too overwhelmed, Yuuri took his wrist and brought it between his legs, pressing Yuri’s palm against the flush shaft. 

Yuri’s head was still shaking. “It’s too big, Daddy.” 

“I know,” Yuuri said, “that’s why it might hurt. But I promise it will feel good when you get used to me. We just have to train you first. It only hurts at the beginning. Once it’s over, you’ll be my perfect little doll, and all of my friends will want to come and play with you, and make you feel so good.”

His hand curved down to squeeze Yuri’s ass. 

“Can you take it out first, daddy, please?” Yuri asked, his thighs still trembling from the pain of the sound. 

“Sweet doll, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri put his hand on the tip of the condom, feeling the metal ball underneath. “You’ll feel better with this inside of you, I promise. Dolls are meant to be used by their daddies like this. Once the pain goes away you’ll feel so good.” He pushed on the top of the sound, squishing the steel ball against the acorn of Yuri’s cockhead. It pressed the long sound even farther down his shaft. 

Yuri’s cry was noiseless, his lips a gorgeous, tortured bow. 

“See? Look how beautiful you are, my little doll,” Yuuri whispered. He cuddled the naked boy against his chest, kissing his forehead. He kept giving Yuri little strokes, keeping him hard, balancing out the discomfort. 

“D-daddy,” Yuri whimpered at last. “I w-want you to be inside me.” 

Yuuri answered him with a kiss. “Why don’t you take my cock out so it can go into you?”

Yuri still had a few stray tears on his cheeks. He moved carefully, so aware of the rod in his cock, to kneel in front of Yuuri. Tentative fingers shook as they freed Yuuri’s thick cock from its confines. 

“Do you like it, little one?” Yuuri asked, hand on Yuri’s neck, playing with his steel collar. 

“It’s warm,” Yuri murmured, holding Yuuri’s cock in both his curious hands. 

“Why don’t you give it a kiss, little doll?” Yuuri said, and he pushed on the back of Yuri’s neck, guiding him down. Yuri tensed on reflex, but let Yuuri maneuver him until his lips could press against the tip of Yuuri’s cock. 

“Good,” Yuuri murmured. “Try putting it inside your mouth. I want you to get used to feeling things inside of you. All daddy’s friends are going to want to put things into your body.”

Yuri opened his mouth. His lips formed a shiny O shape, a perfect entrance for Yuuri to defile.

“Daddy’s going to push his cock into you, okay little doll?”

Yuri nodded and Yuuri thrust up, three inches of his cock sliding into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri coughed and sputtered but couldn’t lift his head, not with Yuuri’s hand still firmly on the back of his neck. 

Yuuri groaned. “Such a good little doll. Your mouth is so warm. You’re making daddy feel so good.” 

Yuri looked up, eyes bright at that praise, and Yuuri used the moment of distraction to buck another inch into Yuri’s mouth. The boy’s eyes started to water and his nose was already runny, but Yuuri didn’t let up. 

“I’m going to put my cock into your throat, okay little doll?” Yuuri asked. “Take a deep breath.” And he pulled back just enough that Yuri could before thrusting to the hilt. 

Yuuri held him in place while Yuri’s body spasmed. 

He pulled Yuri off, letting the boy choke and sputter, all while tenderly rubbing his back. 

“That’s it little doll, get it out,” Yuuri murmured. “Did you like how that felt?” 

Yuri blushed. “I… I wanted to make you happy, daddy. But it felt funny.”

“Are you going to let my friends do it to you anyway?” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

“That’s a good little doll,” and Yuuri kissed his wet lips. “Now, let me see your bottom.” 

Yuri’s ass clenched at the command and he hesitated, shyness taking over once more.

“Come on, little doll,” Yuuri encouraged. He guided Yuri forward until he had to put his hands out to keep from toppling over. For a moment he was on all fours, but then he sat, ass hidden by his feet. Yuuri had to cradle his hips and lift them up again.

“Remember what I said about keeping your legs open,” Yuuri said. He cupped Yuri’s balls, stroking them in his palm as he helped Yuri widen his stance, until his ass and cock were beautifully exposed. For the final touch he pushed on the back of Yuri’s neck, guiding him down until his chest was flat against the bed.

“So beautiful,” Yuuri sighed. His hand trailed down to Yuri’s ass. “My friend Victor is going to want to kiss you down here. What will you say when he does?”

“Thank you, Mr. Victor,” Yuri murmured. 

“And when he puts his tongue inside you?”

“Thank you, Mr. Victor.”

“And when he drinks daddy’s milk out of you?”

“Thank you, Mr. Victor.”

“My perfect doll,” Yuuri purred. He bent and kissed the dimples above Yuri’s ass. “Okay, why don’t you open up your bottom for me?” 

“L-like this?” Yuri grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, showing off the dark line of the crevice, the skin milky smooth around it.

“Perfect,” Yuuri praised. He bent over Yuri, kissing the magnificently muscled curves of his ass, rubbing those exposed thighs, stroking that impaled cock.

Yuri’s tear-damp eyes shone with love as he looked back at Yuuri. “I’m ready, Daddy. Even if it hurts.”

“My good little doll…” Yuuri smiled, petting a finger down the center of Yuri’s ass as he got into position behind him. He squeezed Yuri’s cock around the embedded metal sound, and while Yuri was still shuddering from that pain, Yuuri pressed the tip of his cock against Yuri’s asshole and pushed. 

Yuri’s body was like a steel trap. It didn’t budge.

“You’re so tight, little doll,” Yuuri said. “They never put anything inside you at the store, did they?”

“No, Daddy,” Yuri said. “They wanted me to be perfect for you.” 

“They succeeded,” Yuuri smiled. “I’m going to push harder now. If you have to cry again, it’s OK.”

Yuri nodded his head against the plush bedding, “OK, Daddy.” 

Yuuri pulsed his hips a few times, increasing and decreasing the pressure, and then _thrust_.

With a high-pitched yelp, Yuri’s body caved in, and the head of Yuuri’s cock popped inside, strangled by the tightness. 

“Oh, god,” Yuuri grunted. When was the last time Yuri had tightened up so much? It was almost painful. It was delicious. “ _Oh_.” 

Yuri was whimpering, that tension all through his body again. “D-Daddy?”

Yuuri swallowed, frozen with just the tip of his cock in Yuri, “Yes?”

“C-can I hold your hand while it hurts?” 

“Beautiful doll…” Yuuri’s heart ached as much as his cock. He lowered his hand to Yuri’s, felt Yuri hide his fingers in the safety of Yuuri’s palm. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Yuri whispered. His ass rippled around Yuri, still clenched so tight.

“Shhh… shh….” Yuuri rubbed Yuri’s back. “Take a deep breath.”

Yuri tried, but it came out stumbling and shaken. As he exhaled, Yuuri pushed deeper.

“A-aah!” Yuri begged. It sounded like pain, but his cock was swollen inside the too-tight condom. His hand squeezed Yuuri’s white. “Please, daddy!”

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Yuuri said. “Just like when I put the metal inside you. You’ve gotten used to it, haven’t you? You’ll get used to this, little doll, I promise.”

Yuri’s eyes started to glisten again, but Yuuri didn’t give him time to cry. He thrust.

“Ah! No,” Yuri whimpered, but his body had no such resistance. After that initial tightness, that heavenly cinch, Yuuri was able to keep thrusting. He kept it to only the first half, constant water-wheel thrusts, until Yuri was quiet and still beneath him, accepting of the length.

“D-daddy,” Yuri whispered after a minute. 

“Yes?”

“C-… can you put it in harder?” 

“Harder?”

Yuri gave a tiny, shy nod. “So…. so it’s all the way in me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, my little doll,” Yuuri said. 

With a brave swallow, Yuri continued: “You said it makes you feel good.” 

“It does,” Yuuri agreed, still keeping up his halfway thrusts. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Yuri mewled. “I want you to— to go all the way, daddy. Even if it hurts.”

Yuuri sized up the boy beneath him. His free hand reached between Yuri’s legs, peeling off the condom, grabbing the metal ball. “Okay, little one. I’m going to give you everything I can.” 

Yuri gulped. “Ok, daddy.”

But as Yuuri pulled back he startled: “Wait! Daddy.”

“Yes?”

“…. I love you, daddy.” 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. He stared into Yuri’s eyes, catching the glint there that had nothing to do with their scene. “I love you too, little doll,” Yuuri said, and he let the hell of his hips break loose.


End file.
